Blu and Jewel Nightmare the deleted scene
by Narintor49
Summary: Its about Blu and Jewel nightmare...or vision, what's the secret they will revealed as the dream were connected to the future!
1. Nightmare or Vision? Part 1

**RIO 2**

**8/2/2013(update story)**

**My first fancfic... Hope you guys like it as I updated it, maybe there grammar is more corect than the old post.**

_At Rio de Janeiro, the sun just started to rise. Blu woke up and breathing the fresh air. He was looking to his beautiful wife. Jewel was a beautiful as an angel and I so lucky that I was mating with her... Blu thought. Later, Jewel woke up next to him and looked at her husband. Blu and Jewel was looking at each other "Ah …. Shall I go out searching our breakfast?" Blu ask. "Sure, with pleasure." Jewel replied._

_When Blu was flying searching everywhere for some mangoes and suddenly he were spotted the few of marmosets gathered and talking something. When Blu found some nice mangoes, suddenly the marmosets attacked him. "Hey, what the heck are you doing, stupid marmosets?" Blu squawked angrily._

_"Mauro, is that you? Oh, not again! What do you want?" Blu asked. "I just was being sent." Mauro replied. "So, who send you?" Blu asked again. "Ren." "Whose and what he want from me?" replied Blu. "He was a novice at this jungle, and he make a proposal to help him for sake and intellectual. "So why he wants me, kid?" Blu frowned._

_"Be smart kid, he wants to allied you." Mauro said. "Why he want to allied me? There's a lot of them could be his ally." Blu moaned. "**Because were the same species don't you?**" some voice calling and the dark gathered around them. As Blu gulped again and again, some black figured appeared in front of him. As his appeared form the dark, he said "**I should have an ally to fight with the greatest enemy. It is hard for me to doing it alone as I could** **die!**""Hey, there alot of them in the jungle that can be youur ally!" "**You think they are our kind? Come on, you should**_ _**do the right thing as you must do it for creating the harmony and peace world...**" "you mean - us," Blu replied. "**Sort of, but think about my request,**" "**Let`s go….gang**" the monkey quickly gone nowhere as their header vanished from Blu`s sight._

_30 minutes later..._

_"Hey, what`s take too long, I am worried about you…."Jewel said to Blu when she saw him landed in the hollow with mangoes on his talon. "Uh….I got some mess with it because I found another macaw that looked like us…." "So, what`s wrong?" "He was wants to allied with me." Blu said nervously. "Wow...I'm sure that you're just daydreamed." Jewel said to calm her husband."No, it's real! The monkey attacked me when I searching our breakfast and their boss coming. Wearing a full of armor plate, with a dark essence around him...his like a kinda weird." Blu said seriously " Okay, you serious?" Jewel asked. " Of course I am!" Blu said seriously._

_"Just relax, take a deep breath and stay." Jewel want to comfort her huband. Blu do it as Jewel told to do so."now exhale" Jewel said. Blu release his breathe."Okay, you are comfort now...?" Jewel asked. "Yeah I'm feel comfy now... thanks my beautiful" Blu replied and give a quick kiss to Jewel. Its make Jewel in blushed. "If you feel okay...then lets eat together...I'm still starving." Jewel said and started eat her breakfast." With pleasure..." Blu replied and joined with his wife eating and enjoying his life._

_At some kind of strange place, some of purple figure are sitting at his throne just watching his magic orb that can turn into the vision..._

_...it was Drakath (bird version-if anyone readers know AQW, AQ, Dragon Fable...thats mean you know Drakath...in this story I only make it like a bird version)_

_"The Legendary Spix Macaw was there; Its mean only one thing. REN!" Drakath said with his appeared from purple shadow. "As you wish Ren...you force me to do this!" Drakath said and stand up. He was ready to gone to the future... "Amusing...I am the Leader of Chaoslord! Muaahahahhahhahaha!" suddenly the leader open the chaos rifter to get out his realm...chaos realm._

_to be continued..._

**Just a short chapter, I know. If anything is wrong just tell me, I will updated it and make it like a new story.**


	2. Nightmare or Vision? Part 2

**RIO 2**

**8/2/2013**

**Sorry, I'm late because I don't have any ideas for my chapter updating but this is only I can do...**

_Blu woke up and doing as usually. But recently Blu was earlier than usually. "Blu!" "What and why you do like that?" Blu asked. "Why are you so earlier today?" replied Jewel._

_"Ah, I just wake up early, why you were so shocked?" "You are not like this…." "I want to get some mangoes for us, may I?" Blu asked. "Sure, but quickly…I'm starving." Jewel replied." Just waited, beautiful...just waited..." blu replied that and flew and gone nowhere._

_Blu were flying over the forest and looking for some nice mangoes. Then he spotted some birds bleeded…. "Wait, Nico! Pedro ! Is that you?" Blu squawked loudly. Fortunately, they were seeing Blu flying over to them…. "Blu …. DON`T! It was a trap!" Nico groans with a terrible pain. "I`m coming!" Blu squawked again._

_Suddenly, Blu was strikes by Nigel. "Oh, not cool man, not cool!" Blu said as he wipe his mouth from his blood. "Maybe, you want to know what I`m doing here, right?" Nigel smile with evils horror. "I don`t want to know it….." Blu fly over him and tried to scratch with his talons. Nigel still smiled sarcastically._

_"Why it`s take too long?" Jewel still worried about it. Maybe he gets in trouble. 10 minutes later, Blu was not back. Maybe I should find him. Jewel flying out of their hollow._

_Blu`s P.O.V._

_When I want to reach near them for helped but someone strikes me on the back. I soared away and I were really shocked because it was Nigel._

_"Haha, you think you are strong now with your wing!" Nigel said and then laughs cruelly. "Hey, if you just want to take revenge on me, don`t involve them!" Blu squawked._

_"It`s not me….I don`t do it!" Nigel said._

_"If it`s not you, so…. Who did it?" Blu said with a full of question in his head._

_"**It`s was me...**" Ren fly to us._

_"What? Oh, is that you again!" Blu said when Ren looking at Linda and Tulio._

_"Why you hurts them! If not of them, I will never mating with Jewel!" Blu squawked angrily._

_Jewel P.O.V._

_"Blu, where are you!" Jewel said within worried about Blu._

_While I was tried searching Blu, I was bumped into Rafael and Eva._

_"Hey, Jewel…it`s nice to meet you!" Rafael said._

_"Nice to meet both of you!" I said, still worried._

_"Hey, why are you look like worried something….and where is Blu?" Eva asked with looking around Jewel._

_"I still searching him….do you saw him?" I asked them._

_They`re shakes their head._

_"Jewel…." "Yes, what is it?" I asked._

_"Can us searched him too?" they asked simultaneously._

_"Okay, sure," I said as I'm hoping that we will find him._

_"With pleasure..." they said in unison._

_Blu P.O.V._

_I was in the trouble. Nigel and Ren was complotted for their hatred and revenge. Nigel wants to get revenge on me and Ren, within his power to make a great destruction._

_When I`m getting tired, suddenly Jewel comes and strike Ren while Rafael and Eva strokes Nigel. Jewel was help me to stand up and then she hugged me._

_"I`m so worried about you." Jewel said happily when she found me._

_"I`m fine. But Nico and Pedro were not." I said sadly, looking to my friends that helped me and Jewel together. "Sorry to hear that..." Jewel said. "...never mind, beautiful..." I replied ._

_Jewel P.O.V._

_Thanks God! Now I know Blu was saved. But, I was shocked when I saw Nigel and our species, Spix Macaw. So what Blu said yesterday was true. It was Ren, the bird that he told to yesterday._

_"Nigel, why are you here? Don't you broke out of the plane?" I asked and remember the accidents that happen to all of us._

_"But I just waited and see...I'm was healed now by myself and I promises that I will take a revenged on you! ALL OF YOU!" He said and then laugh evilly._

_"**Nigel, Stop laughing!**" Ren said with a lot of madness._

_"Sort of" Nigel said with a sarcastic tone._

_"**Whos' boss? You or me?**" Ren asked._

_"Of course you!" Nigel replied._

_"**So do what you must!**" Ren replied._

_"So Blu, I want to take a revenge on you! Because of you, I were being laughed by the marmosets and sure that is make me so mad with you!" Nigel scream loudly..._

_"**Huh, Blu now your choice. If you don't want to be my allies, you'll beat by me and Nigel and if you want, you and Nigel will peace and unity together...**" Ren replied as I and my husband were confused what they're talking._

_"**Choose the choice; Be my allies! Be my allies! Or you'll die!**" Ren declared._

_At Rio de Janeiro..._

_some purple figure was getting out from some purple rift...it was Drakath. "**Ahh...I'm make a move to get you... REN! All the time that I wastes to find you is over as you are here! YOU ARE HERE! Muahahhahahah!**" Drakath laugh evilly and fly to the sky (author's note: as I said in chapter 1, Drakath was the main antagonist in AQW,right? Drakath was a merely a leader of Chaoslord. in this story, his appearance just a little. his characteristic in this story: he was hawk-kind wearing a purple armor with the chaos-eye at his chest, has four wings a pair of hawk wing and a pair of dragon wing have an Eleven Chaoslord;I don't know another so I just created my own character list of his chaoslord: Escherion, Discordia, Vath, Kitsune, Xan, Vodred, Frawd, Lionfang, Xin and Xang;the twin sister and the last not least is Kezeroth)_

_As Drakath laughing, the chaos rift open again, and some eleven chaoslord appeared. "**Good, we'll find the best place for ours' shelters, agreed?**" Drakath asked them. "**YESSS!**" they said in unison. So they're gone nowhere._

_To be continued..._

**I update it as you readers are no longer waiting for new chapter so I've keep updating!**


	3. Nightmare or Vision? Part 3

**RIO 2**

**9/2/2013**

**Chapter 3 updated**

Blu and Jewel dream continue from 1st and 2nd chapter…

_Jewel, Blu, Rafael and Eva were ready to fight with Ren and Nigel. The realm around them become dark and shadows effectuate there will no light. _

_Blu P.O.V._

_I sure if I have a better strategy, I can fight alone I don`t want to see my wife getting hurt, but I haven`t a choice as I must allowed her to fight to._

She whisper to me,"_Blu, I have an idea! I want to strikes in front of him, while you strokes him at down." She was sure to win but I didn't. We couldn't win. But I can't say that so I replied "Okay," as we're prepared for a fight with Ren and Nigel._

_Battle just began. Unfortunately for Nigel, when Jewel was dashed on to him, he wants to do is evade; but fail. It because Jewel strokes on his back so he soared away. I was flying down and scratch him with my talons._

_While Nigel almost hit the land, he quickly flew back to the sky so I was fail to hit him hardly._

"_Nice try….." Nigel said with a sarcastic tone._

"_I don't know why you can fly quickly when almost hit the land?" Jewel asked._

"_You don't know, right….." "…Pretty bird…?" Nigel laughs._

"_Hey, you don't tried to make me angry….." I asked._

"…_and us!" birds shouted around of them._

_I, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Ren and Nigel were in shocked. "That's so many! How can we defeat them?" Nigel asked to Ren. "**Don`t worry…. I was a Leader of Shadowlord.**" "But they're too many…." Nigel replied._

"_Who bring all of you, huh?" I asked. "**It was me...**"some of purple figures appeared; wearing a purple armor, he was a weird guy as he brought his sword. "But who are you?" I asked again._

"**_I am one of Chaoslord! My name is Escherion!_**_" As he said that, the purple guy striking Nigel with his sword._

"_Oh. Hey Ren wanna some fight?" "**Bring it on!**" Ren replied. Blu and Ren flies toward to another and ready to charge. They're hit another and Blu tried to scratch him while Ren was tried to punch Blu._

"_**Hey, you know what?**" "What you mean it?" "**I mean this!**" Ren replied then punching a fist to Blu's chest. It`s make Blu was hard to breath. "Hey, if you like that, you may be like this!" Blu catch him with his talon and grab it. "**Such a loser, you like to make me laugh.**" "What you mean?" "**Because you call it a talent? You are just like a baby that was trying to say!**" Ren says evilly. "What the h…."_

_Suddenly Blu release his grip when he saw the samba birds were struggling to get up so he flew to them and tried to helped them...While Blu focused on the samba birds, Ren was taking a death breathas he want to make a howl... "**Shadow Howl!**" Ren howled; all around him were shut their ears as the howl were making them deaf including Blu and Jewel..._

_" Ren your howl make me deaf!" Blu said..." Yeah... can you just shut up, Ren! " Jewel replied. "**As I more powerful than yours; you shouldn't said like that!**" Ren replied..._

**_Blu P.O.V._**

_When Ren were insulting all of us; something change in my body...its like an adrenaline... I'm was gaining some power that I don't know how to explain it, something want me to use it... "**Use it now; use my power! Use the Shadow of Doom!**" The unknown voice said to me...I don't want to hear it so I blocked the adrenaline power... I feel it want me to let the adrenaline flow in my blood vessels... I can't blocked it anymore...now its free..._

**_I am no more been sealed, no more been trapped...I am alive, I am free...Now begin the world of shadow...and my name is no more Blu... Now my name is Genjo!_**

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
